The goal of this program at Washington University is to provide high quality research training in the biomedical investigation of the rheumatic diseases, with a focus on the characterization of basic immunological mechanisms. Now in its 31st year, the program has developed a research training environment conducive to the nurturing of young scientists as evidenced by the large number of researchers and academics who have trained here. The experience will occur under the direction of training faculty in six major areas relevant to the immunobiology of inflammatory diseases including: 1) Animal models of rheumatic diseases;2) Autoimmunity and tolerance;3) Inflammation, the complement system and the innate immune response;4) Antigen processing and MHC molecules 5) Immunoregulation and host defense;and 6) Receptor signaling and lymphocyte development. These predominantly bench investigations in a mentor's laboratory will explore the mechanisms of human and mouse immune and inflammatory responses. A goal of these studies and one that we have fulfilled in the past is to translate these bench based observations into meaningful explanations for the etiology and immunopathologic basis of human disease states. Training Faculty include primarily members of the Rheumatology Division in the Department of Medicine and of the Department of Pathology and Immunology. Both physician-scientist (M.D. and M.D., Ph.D.) and basic scientist (Ph.D.) preceptors form the Program Faculty who are dedicated to training the next generation of scientists dedicated to increasing our understanding of the immunobiology of inflammatory diseases. Trainees will also be required to attend seminars and conferences that are devoted to clinical and translational aspects of rheumatology. This aspect of the training program provides exposure to clinical issues and points out opportunities for new research directions. Thus, this program has a distinguished track record of training physician-scientists and will continue to produce high quality researchers interested in immunologic aspects of the rheumatic diseases.